


want

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is surprised but pretty happy to reciprocate so they make out and bite and scratch up against a wall until they make their way to Dave's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want

**Author's Note:**

> emailing this to myself made the formatting crazy but i decided i liked it

So Sollux and Karkat have a thing.

It's not really a 'thing' but  
when they're together they kiss sometimes and they fuck and  
it's just a pleasant thing nothing major or stressful.

They have black in there and red and none-of-the-above  
and it's not a thing they need to discuss  
it's just a thing that happens.

Because Karkat can't have a kismesis

because of his blood.

And Sollux is really quadrantshy, so the way theyre doing it suits both of them.

But then Dave's there and Karkat has this really blatant black  
crush on him  
and that's fine because its not affecting the thing between him and Sollux.  
Why would it?

(mainly because Karkat is crazy possessive and he wants Sollux  
to be 'his' even though they're not in a relationship)

But the thing is Sollux is properly attracted to Dave and its  
not a black or a red thing its just he's infuriating and  
Sollux can't stand him and he just wants to throw him down  
and maul him and kiss him silly

so he does.

It gets too much for him and he runs across Dave in a  
corridor and just

      pounces him

and Dave's surprised but pretty happy to reciprocate so they  
make out and bite and scratch up against a wall until they  
make their way to Dave's room.

Sollux shoves Dave onto the bed but Dave rolls him over  
and pins him down.

And Sollux would use his psionics to switch them back over  
but Dave asks straight up if he's in love with him or some shit.

Sollux isn't, and he explains this, and Dave relaxes and  
kisses Sollux again, with a lot more enthusiasm this time.

They explore each others bodies with their hands and when  
their still clothed crotches press against each other it's  
clear there's some difference there.

Neither of them want to be surprised but they totally are

and they both sort of open their mouths to discuss it but  
then simultaneously decide it'd be better to find out  
firsthand.

So the pants meet their shirts on the floor.

Dave is a lot more ok with Sollux's nook than he would be  
about a human vagina and that surprises him more than  
actually seeing troll genitals

even though that thing is moving and dripping and actually no.  
It's really hot although he's not sure he wants to admit that  
aloud.

He wants to taste it

but Sollux wants to taste him more.

And Dave squeaks because fuck if those teeth are coming  
anywhere near his dick

but Sollux is careful and he has a split tongue

and Dave liked that in his mouth and he likes it even more on  
his dick.

He shakes but he stays quiet and his expression

      (mostly)

remains rigid.

But Sollux doesn't let him come

and that's when he whimpers and he claws at Sollux's shoulders  
as they kiss and that makes Sollux grin and push their bodies  
together.

But the thing is Dave isn't allowed to be upset, because  
Sollux wants his dick somewhere a little different from  
his toothy, grinning mouth.

He straddles Dave and Dave finally lets his expression  
slip because wow fuck Sollux's nook is hot and wet and tight  
and he's moving so slowly and his face is just out of this  
world good and dave manages to half sit up to shove their  
mouths together and cuts his mouth on a fang and doesn't care.

And Sollux slowly gets accustomed to Dave's size

      - bulges aren't as big as human dicks you see -

and then he gets off and Dave wants to scream but he's so  
confused because Sollux didn't come either.

but then Sollux is on all fours and Dave's cock is screaming  
with want because fuck  
there's honey coloured come dripping from his nook and down  
that curling bulge and Dave knows Sollux wants his dick but  
he just has to taste.

So he gets yellow all over his mouth and down his chin  
and there's a bit on his nose and on his glasses and  
every time he moves his tongue just right Sollux shudders and  
moans

but he manages to drag himself away eventually.

Doesn't even wipe his face, just licks his lips and plants a  
kiss on Sollux's shoulderblade as he pushes in

and its even better at this angle and clearly Sollux thinks  
so too:

he's moaning like a slut and his tongue is sticking out of  
his mouth and his nook is so full

and Dave reaches round with one hand and Sollux's bulge wraps  
round his fingers.

With his other hand he scrapes nails down Sollux's back  
because Karkat's symbol is scratched into that grey skin and  
Dave thinks that's hilarious.

But also he wants to mark Sollux too.

He scratches his initials next to Karkat's symbol.

      he2 gonna bee furiiou2.

      thats not my problem is it

      you came to me not the other way round

And Sollux wonders then

with his nook being fucked and his bulge getting fondled

if maybe Dave could reciprocate Karkat's boners

and that's not a bad thought at all

but he doesn't say anything because Dave is finally moaning,  
just low and quiet, but its something and it sends tingles  
right up his spine.

He asks Dave to come inside him and Dave lets out this  
tiny little gasp because that's probably the hottest thing  
anyone's ever said to him

and he grabs Sollux's horns and jerks his hips forward once,  
twice

and he comes and Sollux loves it and shakes and moans and  
comes

and there's yellow dripping down both their legs.

Sollux flops face first onto the bed and Dave kind of laughs  
and goes to wash his face in his little ensuite bathroom  
but he calls it an ablution block and laughs again and that  
gets a chuckle out of Sollux.

Dave throws a flannel at him and he scowls and retreats to  
the bathroom to clean himself up properly  
and when he gets back dave is sprawled out naked on the bed  
except for his shades.

So Sollux pulls on his underwear and lies next to him and  
they talk about computers and bees and music and how  
different computers are on Earth and Alternia and how neither  
of those places exist anymore so it doesn't matter.

And they talk about Karkat and how Dave is actually pretty  
interested there but he doesn't really want a  
relationship

      which is nice because Sollux can empathise

And Sollux realises that fucking Dave hasn't made him want  
him any less

but that's ok, Dave hardly minds.

And they fall asleep.


End file.
